1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transverse cutting device for a continuously fed-in web of material wound onto sequentially positioned winding tubes, wherein the transverse cutting device includes a cutter block, which can be displaced transversely with respect to the web of material and can be driven by a drive mechanism in the displacement direction, and in which a cutting blade for the transverse cutting of the web of material is held. This invention also relates to a winding device for winding a continuously fed-in web of material onto sequentially positioned winding tubes, which contains a rotatably driveable contact roller in a conveying device for feeding the web of material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Webs of material made of plastics, such as webs of films and non-wovens, as well as other web-shaped substrates, are considered.
Transverse cutting devices are known, for example, from German Patent Reference 37 23 520 and are used in winding devices for a continuously fed web of material in order to sever the web of material by transverse cutting during a winding roller change, so that an already wound winding roller can be removed and replaced by a fresh winding roller, on which the winding process is again started. This exchange of the winding rollers occurs without an interruption of the feeding of the web of material. Thus it is important that the leading edge formed during transverse cutting is dependably placed against the circumference of the waiting winding roller, so that the winding process is dependably initiated on this waiting winding roller. In connection with high feeding speeds of the web of material in particular, this placement of the leading edge is often difficult.
It is known from German Patent Reference DE 101 16 973 A1, for example, to place the leading edge of the web of material created in the process of transverse cutting against the circumference of the waiting fresh winding tube by a blowing air stream, wherein also an electrostatic charge between the web of material and the winding tube is created by a charge electrode to cause the adherence of the leading edge of the web of material, which was deflected by the blowing air, on the circumference of the waiting winding tube.
However, this deflection of the leading edge, for example by blowing air, does not occur dependably in all operational states of a winding device thus designed.